Making you Mine
by blackwingsgreeneyes
Summary: Orihara Izaya's Valentine Mission: To confess to the school's number one hottie - Heiwajima Shizuo.


**Hm. I haven't written anything in awhile...you people hate me, dont' you? I'M SO SORRY! DX**

**I'll try to get some shit done this time! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or anything like that~**

* * *

><p>"Brother…more sugar."<p>

"Hmm. Are you girls sure? I feel like I added enough as it is…"

"Iza-nii! Shizuo-san loves sweets! He would want it extra, _extra_ sugary~"

"Yea but not so sweet that'll he end up bouncing off the walls by the end of it."

"Aww, your no fun!"

Izaya rolled his eyes at his sister's childish behavior. The three of them were currently standing over their kitchen counter debating over the amount of sugar that was going to be added to a small bowl. This was not an everyday argument, however. In fact, tomorrow was going to be a special day. It was a special day for all lovers around the world and a day where it was okay to be romantic in front of others. In the eyes of the people, it was suppose to be a casual and normal thing to do. Confessions, love letters, hugs, kisses, dinner at a romantic restaurant, and even sex afterwards!

All of this was completely normal on the 14th of February.

Well, completely normal for couples that is.

To the disappointment of many girls his age, Izaya never returned the feelings of those who claimed to like him romantically. Thus, girls were left broken-hearted and "Izaya-less." That particular thought always made him giggle.

In truth, it wasn't Izaya's fault. It wasn't his fault at all! He couldn't help it if the inability to love specific humans left them depressed and hurt. Yet for a strange universal reason, Males and females alike all went for him! And it was a fact that completely baffled him. Was it his shiny raven hair? His soft-looking creamy skin? Or even his slender-looking body that activated the hormones of human lust.

Whatever it was, Izaya wasn't going to dwell on it.

There was only one specific person that he would choose to stand by his side. And to his dismay, that person probably wasn't even aware of his existence. But the thought of him alone causes a giddy and fluttery feeling to soar through his chest – a feeling that has his tongue tied in knots and a flaming red blush to appear on his face.

Heiwajima Shizuo.

Oh, but the agony didn't just stop there. No, it never could.

If people thought Izaya was good-looking then Heiwajima Shizuo was the equivalence of an international super model – sex on legs is what the students in school would call him.

In short, the blond teen was the epitome of eye-candy.

A muscular physique (but not that kind that would make him look like an athletic, steroid-using freak), gently mocha eyes (bedroom eyes), and a deep voice that caused girls to swoon off their feet (it was like a fucking incubus). He wouldn't be surprised if a simple hello from him would bring forth the heart attacks of multiple students.

It wasn't on purpose though. Heiwajima-san just naturally turned heads.

He was the main cause of everyone's desires.

Much to his intense trill, the caramel-eyed teen was also a heartbreaker. It seemed that he didn't go out with anyone that he wasn't completely committed to. Go figures. But that wasn't the reason entirely. He didn't reject girls because of that. Nope, it was something that caused Izaya to thank whatever powerful forces that were out in the universe; something that caused disappointment sighs but Izaya's hopeful feelings to awaken.

Heiwajima-san was homosexual.

A very sexy homosexual teenager.

Izaya practically fell off his chair when he found out.

And on Valentine's Day tomorrow, Izaya was finally to make his feelings known to his target of interest. Heiwajima-san was going to fall madly in love with him when he received his chocolates and then they'll start making out. Then they would make out some more before heading to his place when the blond's younger brother wasn't home and they'll have sex. Hot passionate yet gently sex all night long. Afterwards, they would snuggle against one another after Izaya wakes up in his new lover's way-too-large-for-him-shirt only to result in more making out.

Yes. Heiwajima was going to become his…

"Iza-nii! You poured the whole sack into the bowl!"

"Lost in thought…clumsy…"

…right after he finished making another batch of chocolate.

* * *

><p>Izaya was lucky that his sisters attended his school as freshmen's or else his plan might not have worked out so smoothly. The raven haired teen needed to make sure that it was his chocolate alone that was going to be in Shizuo's locker at the end of the day. With him being as popular as he was it was no doubt that the caramel-eyed student was going to be receiving tons of gift-wrapped chocolates this year; chocolates that may even require two whole lockers!<p>

As for him, he'll just do what he did every school year which was throwing his own received chocolates in the garbage again or giving them to his little sisters while the younger of the twins laughed and made fun of the idea of her brother giving her "lovers chocolate" thus wanting to start a forbidden incest-full relationship. Ew. His sisters were abnormal but useful and that was what mattered the most.

With all the students in their classrooms and the teachers teaching, Izaya knew that it was the perfect time to put his plan into action. Making the excuse that he needed to visit the restroom, he entered a stall and began to dial the number only used when he needed a favor. It barely ran a second before a cheerful and familiar voice enveloped his ears.

"Iza-nii! We're here! We're here! This is going to be so much fun!"

"Mairu, where's Kururi?"

"Kuru-nee is right here too; she's on the lookout. She looks **_so_** sexy pretending to be a spy and all!"

Izaya stuck out his tongue in disgust. "No one suspected anything?"

Mairu giggled before answering. "Nope! Kuru-nee said she had to go to the nurse's office because she wasn't feeling well and I said that I had to go to the bathroom because my explosive period just started and I didn't want to get my panties wet~!"

On the other side of the phone, Izaya sighed; tired of hearing his sister's non-stop chattering. "Then I trust you two know what to do?" It was like speaking to a couple of toddlers than pre-teens.

"Affirm."

"Then I'll hang up now." And he did just that.

* * *

><p>The bespectacled girl smirked as she took out a crowbar, placed it on Izaya's desired locker, and ripped the door open. It hardly hanged from its hinges anymore.<p>

"Oh wow, oh wow! I always wanted to destroy school's property, Kuru-nee. It's a dream come true!"

The short-haired brunette whose face resembled hers in every way turned to her twin with a nonchalant expression. "Make…haste."

Mairu's long braids spun as she turned to the locker again. "Hmm. Iza-nii was right. This guy's got a whole bunch of chocolates in here! It's like a chocolate wonderland! Am I in Charlie's chocolate factory because that's what it feeling like!"

"Silence."

The energetic one of two lifted her long skirt not caring about proper manners as she began to remove the Valentine gifts onto it while Kururi was looking back and forth at her and then at the halls; ready to give a signal shall anyone appear. Mission half completed, Mairu called for her sister while the other knowingly reached into her bag and tossed her twin a small box.

Mairu grinned at the gift. It was a red heart-shaped box with smaller heart patterns. On top of it was a pink and flowery ribbon with even more hearts on it. There was even a small pink letter attached to it with Izaya's confession covered in red and pink glitter.

"Girly…brother"

"What about Aoba-kun?"

"Even…girlier."

The first year was just about to place the gift inside the locker when footsteps approached her at the very end of the hall; out of Kururi's seeing range.

"May I inquire to what is it you two are doing?"

"Uh-oh."

"Vorona…senpai."

To her knowledge, the young blond woman was a third year student like her brother and Shizuo-san. The rumors that she was well-known in hand-to-hand combat did not intimidate her however. The talkative of the Orihara twins was known for her fearless and reckless personality.

Mairu tossed the gift back to Kururi before placing herself on her hands; cartwheeling towards the Russian student. Within close range, she meant to high kick the other girl away but not before Vorona took hold of her leg causing Mairu to triple spin sideways as she landed on the floor on all fours. Since she was facing the teen on the ground, Vorona didn't notice Kururi barely a foot away from her; a large Taser reaching for her back side. Vorona turned around quickly as she kicked the weapon out of her kouhai's hand causing Kururi to let out a wince of pain. Before Mairu could react, Vorona had her sister pinned by her neck against a locker gently to as to not cause her pain.

"Kuru-nee!"

The Russian student was going to ask once more what they were doing when she arrived at the scene before her ocean-blue eyes caught the sight of colorful gifts littering the floor.

"What is this?"

She looked at the gifts and then at the vandalized locker. "Where you trying to steal Shizuo-san's property?"

"For…Iza-nii."

"Yea! What she said! Our brother Orihara Izaya - which I'm positive you heard about him since he's hot as hell to everybody around here but not as hot as Shizuo-san - wanted to get rid of pesky competition; so he told us to take everyone's chocolates away so that his would be the only one left."

Vorona released Kururi before crossing her arms against her chest. Kururi quickly hid behind Mairu.

"Is that what this was about? This "Izaya " feels attracted to Shizuo-san?"

"Correct."

The blond-haired woman faced the twins; a small smile gracing her pale face. "If that is the case then allow me to help you," their eyes dilated at the statement, "I also feel that my friend should find romantic happiness. He, however, cannot find it in just anyone. If your brother was willing to go this fair to form an elaborate plan along with his sisters for the desired outcome of expressing his "feelings" then perhaps he is more than just anyone."

Mairu stretched out her arms excitedly. "Yay! Iza-nii is definitely getting laid tonight, Kuru-nee!"

Vorona threw them a puzzled look as Kururi sighed. "Silence."

* * *

><p>As the last bell rung; signaling the end of the school day, a mocha-eyed teen was laying on a bench on the school's rooftop.<p>

He groaned impatiently. Where in the world was that damn text message? After they were sure his chocolates was going to be the only one in Shizuo's locker, his sisters were going to text him that the plan was a success. After consenting it; he would then go to the Sunshine 60 building after school where he and Shizuo were suppose to meet (it was written on the love letter attach to the ribbon).

Izaya flipped his cellphone closed aggravated when he noticed the door to the rooftop was opening; he immediately stood up his eyes met the other pair.

Surprised mocha eyes met confused caramel ones.

"What the crap," he spoke (his voice couldn't even be compared to that of an angel's), "Vorona told me that Shinra wanted to talk to me about something important afterschool; so where the hell is he?" Shizuo looked around the roof thinking maybe the bespectacled male was somewhere around. He was completely unaware of the nervous breakdown occurring just a few meters away from him.

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit. HOLY SHIT! Shizuo was right THERE! Not in front of binoculars, not walking down the street, but right THERE!_ Not so far off from where he himself was standing.

It was like a dream come true!

Ew. He was starting to sound like Mairu now.

The raven-haired teen was just about to speak when the blond beat him to it.

"Uh, sorry Orihara-kun. I didn't mean to bother you. I just thought Shinra was going to be here or something," his hand was on the door once more as he began to leave. "I guess I'll go now…"

_No! Don't leave just yet!_

Izaya took a couple of steps forward; his hand unconsciously reaching for the incubus-liked human. "W-Wait, Heiwajima-san! I have to tell you something!"

Shizuo quickly swung the door open. "What is it?"

Both caramel and mocha eyes stared at the latter's outstretched arm. Izaya noticed what he was doing and quickly dropped the arm back to his side; embarrassed. He was fully caught off guard when Shizuo fully stepped into the roof, closed the door, and locked it.

If Izaya appeared nervous; he tried his best not to show it.

"Look Heiwajima-san, no wait, can I call you Shizuo? Shizuo sounds better," Izaya breathed a sigh of relief when his crush nodded his head in approval, "I'm just going to say it out straight, okay? I won't take so much of your time with a full-on speech or anything like that."

Shizuo stepped closer to the babbling raven. "So let's hear it."

Izaya sucked in air into his lungs. "Okay, so I know your gay and all w-which is a good thing! Don't get me wrong! I know you're gay," dammit, he was so nervous, "It's totally cool with me though! You're gay. In fact, I like gay people! Hell, I totally love being gay myself!" Izaya's was shocked at his own words when he noticed Shizuo's surprised look.

And it was pissing him off with how idiotic he was acting right now…

With newfound confidence, Izaya closed the distance between them and grabbed the blond's collar, pulling Shizuo's face closer to him. "Screw it. Look, Shizuo. You're fucking hot. Like so godly hot. And I love you. Yea you heard right. Not like you; love you. I fell for you so hard that it's the reason why I'm the only one with the chocolates you'll be receiving this year. Mairu and Kururi pretty much destroyed the rest that were in your locker if you were wondering about that. It was because I was jealous; jealous that they wanted you for themselves when I wanted you. I wanted you for me. Me! Orihara Izaya! And I'm not going to let some second-rate bimbo take you away from me-!"

Izaya was cut off when he felt warm lips against his own.

It was amazing.

Extremely amazing.

Izaya's heart was doing small flips rapidly.

They stayed liked that for a moment longer, just lips against lips. There was movement or any introducing of tongues. It was a simple, innocent kiss.

In the end, it was Shizuo who broke the contact first. His caramel eyes were staring straight into Izaya's mocha ones; Izaya who looked about ready to faint from ecstasy.

"Holy shit, Izaya. You have no fucking idea how long I was waiting to do that. I was just about ready to pounce on you right here and now if you didn't say what you said."

Just as Izaya predicted, there was a blush covering his face.

"I've wanted **_you_** since freshman year, Izaya. So freaking badly."

"S-So you like me too?" Izaya heart was just about ready to fly off his damn ribcage.

Shizuo had his hands on either side of the raven's face. "Not like, Izaya. Love. It's love. Dammit Izaya, I love you too."

"Good. That's good. I didn't want to think you only kissed me just to shut me up."

"Well, there's that too. You just kept on talking and talking and I didn't know when you was going to dtop. You're almost as annoyingly talkative as Shinra."

"Hey!"

Shizuo laughed.

Izaya laughed with him.

The blond teen gave him an inquiring look. "So you really stole all my Valentine's chocolate?"

"Not really. I got my sisters to do it for me."

Shizuo smiled. "I guess I don't mind then."

They stood quiet again when Izaya finally realized that his hands were still grabbing the blond's collar and that Shizuo's arms were now around the raven's hips.

He didn't know what to do.

Shizuo stared at Izaya's cute blushing face until he finally concluded a decision.

"Wanna make out?"

The mocha-eyed teen just stared at in bewilderment at Shizuo's straight forwardness before a grin emerged on his face."

"I would love to, Shizu-chan."

And they did just that.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later, Izaya and Shizuo were acknowledged as an official couple around the school - much to the disappointment of their admirers. Except this one second year who squealed happily. Her name was Karisawa Erika or something along the lines. The twins became friends with the Russian student. Kururi only sighed when Mairu would constantly come-on's to the blond. Vorona easily brushed off her lewd comments.<p>

All was well.

Between Izaya and Shizuo, there were tons of making out. And sex. Yup. They made sure to add tons of sex too.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww I love a hopelessly in love Izaya~! Something about it makes me wanna ravish him to death! *squeals*<strong>

**Please review and stuff my fellow humans~~! *eats a piece of chocolate***


End file.
